


What About Her?

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: one thing and one thing only is stopping you from confessing to your crush... Her... It was always her memory that made you falter.
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	What About Her?

“How did I fall so hard for him… Shit. I wish I could erase my damn feelings.” You mumbled to yourself.

Sitting amongst a pile of pillows on your bed, you sulked in silence as your thoughts ran rampant inside your head. Recently, your little crush on Usopp had started to become more than just a crush. The man was on your mind almost every minute of every day, and your beating heart just wouldn’t slow down whenever you were in his presence. You had fallen head over heels for him, and your heart kept crying out that you loved him. There was just one thing in the way of your feelings though, and it stopped you from confessing to him every time you thought you had the courage to do so. _Her_ … It was always _her_ that sat in the back of your mind and prevented you from saying anything. That’s why you sat here in your room, trying to calm yourself in order to return to the deck once again. As you sat lost in your thoughts though, the door to your room opened and scared you half to death, making you gasp and grip tightly to one of the many pillowed that surrounded you. 

“Hey. It’s just me. Don’t worry.” Nami’s voice spoke up as she quietly closed the door behind her. 

“Oh… Oh thank god it’s just you.” You sighed out once you realized it was her, releasing your grip on the pillow. “You’ve really gotta start knocking girl.”

“I know, sorry~!” She said sheepishly, walking over and sitting down next to you after pushing aside some pillows. “You’ve just been down here for so long, so I wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“Oh, I guess I have been down here a while. Sorry… I just can’t stop thinking…” You mumbled, looking down again. 

“You’re thinking about Usopp again, aren’t you?” She guessed, already knowing that was the case. 

“I… Yeah. There’s no point in hiding that from you.” You nodded.

“I can tell you deeply care about him. How come you haven’t said anything to him yet?” She asked, resting a hand on your shoulder.

“I want to, but I can’t. At least, I can’t as long as I know about her…” You mumbled. 

“Her?”

“Kaya. His childhood friend. You remember her, don’t you?” You said, looking over at her. 

“I do, but what about her is making you doubt herself?” Nami asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? They’ve known each other for years. She’s probably waiting for him back there, so I wouldn’t want to ruin what they could have. She’s far more sophisticated than I am, and has grander ideals as well. I mean, all I’m doing is following a rubber man to help him find an obscure as all hell treasure with no other personal goals for myself. Who am I to step in on something that could be so much more?” You explained to Nami.

“_______, you and Usopp share a lot of the same ideals though, you know that right?” She pointed out. “You’re a lot more similar than you think.”

“I mean… I guess you have a point but still. What if he’s also waiting for her? What if he’s waiting for his chance to go home and make her laugh again…” You said rather negatively, sounding more upset by the second. 

“I have a feeling he might be a little more interested in the here and now.” She replied with a knowing smile. 

“Oh really? What makes you say that?” You questioned, still in disbelief. 

“Give me one second. I’ll show you why.” She winked, getting up from your bed and heading for the door.

Nami reached outside your room for only a few seconds, surprising you by pulling in Usopp by the arm. He was covering his face with one hand and was visibly blushing as she stopped him just in front of you. Your own jaw fell open with embarrassment, staring in disbelief. Had he heard all that just now?

“You won’t have to worry because he’s in love with you already.” She stated, turning and leaving your room. 

Left in total silence, the sound of the door clicking shit was the only audible sound in the moment. Both of you simply existed in that silence for a few seconds, blush burning strong on both yours and his cheeks. The silence couldn’t last forever though, and you decided to clear your throat and speak before it got too awkward. 

“So… You uhm heard all that… Right?” You asked nervously, a slight stammer in your voice. 

“Yeah, I did…” He answered from behind his hand. “S-she had me sit outside the door.”

“So is she… Are you…”

“In love with you? Oh yeah totally.” He nodded, dropping his hand finally. “I’m not gonna lie either, hearing you be so concerned for me and a dear friend makes you like… a hundred times more a-attractive.”

“U-Usopp!” You gasped, taking your turn to cover your face now. 

“I love Kaya as a friend and I truly wish her the best, but she’s not you. I love… I love you _______.” He said, having mustered up every last drop of confidence he could to get those words out. 

Your eyes locked in that moment, and you uncovered your face to reveal a slowly appearing smile, feeling absolutely silly as it spread across your face. You were still blushing madly, but so was Usopp, sharing a smile with you as the tension eased in the atmosphere. 

“Is that all true? For real?” You asked once more, just to be sure. 

“I could only love someone I’ve sailed halfway across the world with.” He nodded, offering his hand to you. 

He obviously wanted to pull you up, but you had other plans. Overwhelmed with playful giddiness, you instead took his hand and pulled him down on top of you, crashing back into the huge pile of pillows. When you fell back, you made sure to pull him in just the right direction to land his lips right onto yours, capturing him in a much desired kiss. 

Sinking into the pile of pillows as a blushing mess, you pulled at his suspenders to get him closer to you as you took advantage of your burst of confidence. Though he was caught off guard, it didn’t take him too long to melt into the kiss, ever so grateful that Nami dragged him along to hear what you had to say. She was right about both of you, and having broken that initial barrier of uncertainty made it much easier to fall into the rhythm of confession. Knowing your feelings were mutual, he brought one hand up to caress your cheek gently, feeling the heat they gave off from under their pinkish tone. When he pulled back and looked at your blushing features smushed between several pillows, he couldn’t help but smile, remembering one of the many reasons he fell in love with you. 

“Usopp…” You finally spoke. “I’m glad it’s me that you love. I’m… So glad.”

“I’d find it hard not to.” He smiled. “I’ve gotta thank Nami as well. If it weren’t for her I wouldn’t have known how you felt.”

“Yeah. She kinda coached me through my feelings.” You nodded. 

“I guess I get to call you mine now.”

“You do indeed.” You grinned. “God I love you.”

Playfully, you pulled him down again and started laughing as you wrestled in the sheets, content with one another. You finally got to tell him how you felt, and you no longer felt any guilt. There was no one else to worry about besides you and him. He loved you and only you, and you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
